7 Days
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: For IHAFest Juni: Permainan...Lovina Vargas, mermaid yang juga merupakan pewaris tahta Kerajaan Laut, bertekad untuk menjadi manusia karena terpikat ketampanan seorang bajak laut. Namun, bayaran yang harus ia berikan pada penyihir bukan suaranya, melainkan gendernya yang harus dirubah menjadi laki-laki!


"Nona Lovina cantik sekali…" ucap seorang pelayan. Ia sedang menyisir rambut Lovina Vargas,_ mermaid_ pewaris tahta Kerajaan Laut.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih…" balas Lovina ramah.

Pelayan itu pergi tak lama setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Lovina lalu berenang menelusuri istana kerajaan. Untuk mencari adiknya.

"Kakak…" Lovina menoleh, ia melihat adiknya, Feliciano, menghampirinya dengan ceria. "Feli, ikut aku," ia menggandeng tangan kecil adiknya, dan membawa adiknya itu keluar dari istana.

"Nona, Tuan Muda, kalian mau kemana?"

Keduanya tersentak, para prajurit istana rupanya telah siap siaga kalau-kalau mereka kabur dari lingkungan istana diam-diam. "Keluar sebentar, tidak akan jauh…" senyum Lovina.

Dan mereka berdua, dibiarkan keluar dari istana.

* * *

.

.

* * *

7 Days

Disclaimer:

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

The Little Mermaid © Walt Disney corp.

Pairing:

SpaMano, SpafemMano

Warning:

Shonen-ai, OOC parah –terutama Romano-, AU, genderbend dikit, human names used, chibitalia, typo bertebaran di mana-mana, abal, gaje, pendek, gak bermutu, ancur, fic gagal, lebay, tak layak baca, de el el.

Summary:

Lovina Vargas, _mermaid_ yang juga merupakan pewaris tahta Kerajaan Laut, bertekad untuk menjadi manusia karena terpikat ketampanan seorang bajak laut. Namun, bayaran yang harus ia berikan pada penyihir bukan suaranya, melainkan gendernya yang harus dirubah menjadi laki-laki!

.

.

.

"Kita akan kemana, Kak…?" Feliciano, _mermaid_ cilik yang baru berusia empat tahun itu, tertatih-tatih mengikuti laju kakaknya, yang tiga belas tahun lebih tua darinya. "Lihat saja nanti," Lovina berbalik, sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya penuh rahasia pada sang adik. Feliciano hanya bisa mengikuti saja karena tak mengetahui apa-apa.

Mereka terus berenang hingga sampai ke perbatasan kerajaan. Yaitu tebing di dasar laut yang tinggi.

"Kita akan naik. Bersiaplah, Feli," ujar sang kakak. Ia menggenggam erat tangan adiknya, dan berenang ke atas. Hingga permukaan.

"Kak, kenapa kita bisa bernapas di sini? Ini, 'kan bukan di air," tanya Feliciano ketika mereka telah sampai di permukaan. "Entah," jawab Lovina sekenanya. "Kakek bilang jika kita kemari, akan ada manusia. Dan beliau bilang kalau tubuh bagian atas kita mirip dengan manusia."

Feliciano memandangi sang kakak dengan tatapan tak mengerti. "Manusia itu apa?" ia bertanya. Baru pertama kali mendengar kata tersebut.

"Mereka makhluk darat, tapi suka menjelajah dunia, termasuk laut," Lovina menuntun adiknya menuju ke sebuah pulau karang kecil, dan keduanya duduk di atasnya. "Ceritakan lagi, Kak!" desak sang adik, meminta kisah yang lebih tentang manusia.

Lovina tersenyum manis. Senyum termanis yang pernah ia lemparkan pada sang adik. "Manusia tak semua jahat, seperti yang dikatakan kakek. Mereka tidak punya ekor seperti milik kita, sebagai gantinya, mereka memiliki sepasang kaki kuat yang bisa menopang tubuh mereka."

"Aku tak tahu banyak tentang manusia. Tapi menurutku, manusia itu makhluk yang hebat. Mereka berkelana dari pulau ke pulau. Dengan kapal layar besar yang mengarungi lautan luas, dan-"

"Apa itu kapal layar besar yang Kakak maksud?"

Dengan cepat, Lovina mengikuti arah tunjukan kecil adiknya. Dan matanya seketika terbelalak.

Karena tepat di depan mereka.

Kapal layar besar seperti yang ia katakan.

Bahkan keduanya tak sempat untuk menjerit, lantaran sebuah jaring menangkap dan membelenggu mereka. Saat itu juga melempar mereka ke atas dek kapal itu.

.

.

.

"Kapten, lihatlah! Kami membawa sesuatu yang bagus!" para awak kapal itu membawa jaring yang berisi Lovina beserta Feliciano ke kabin kapten. Mereka menjatuhkan kedua _mermaid_ yang terperangkap di dalamnya dengan kasar.

"Hei, sopan sedikit!" gerutu Lovina. Ia hendak melanjutkan gerutuannya, tapi tak jadi karena melihat wajah orang-orang yang menangkapnya itu. 'Menyeramkan,' batinnya sedikit ngeri.

Sementara Lovina memperhatikan wajah-wajah menyeramkan para penangkapnya, Feliciano berteriak-teriak meminta keluar. Namun ia segera menghentikan teriakannya begitu salah satu dari orang-orang yang menangkapnya itu menunjukkan wajah seramnya. 'Mereka bajak laut,' Lovina tersadar ketika melihat wajah dan pakaian mereka.

Tiba-tiba, orang-orang menakutkan itu berhenti bergerak, dan membungkuk sedikit ke hadapan mereka. Lovina dan Feliciano mengikuti arah pandangan serta tundukan orang-orang itu.

Lalu mereka berdua menyadari.

Sang kapten kapal telah datang.

Kapten itu tidak memakai pakaian kapten seperti kapten-kapten kapal lain yang Lovina ketahui. Ia mengenakan pakaian yang biasa saja. Dengan celana panjang putih yang digulung sampai lutut, sepatu bot, dan kemeja putih. Terlihat seperti awak kapal jika dipandang sekilas.

Kapten itu juga memiliki wajah polos –jika mata Lovina tidak salah lihat-, dan kelihatan baik hati. Ia berambut cokelat bergelombang, berkulit gelap, dan bermata hijau cerah.

"Halo," sapa sang kapten, melambaikan tangannya di depan _mermaid_ yang lebih tua. Lovina meringis, "lepaskan kami!" serunya sebal.

Sang kapten tersentak. Sebenarnya, ia tak bermaksud jahat, namun karena –mungkin- para _mermaid_ ini baru pertama kali bertemu manusia, jadi mereka agak curiga dengannya. "Aku tak bermaksud menakuti kalian, kok," tawanya berderai.

Meski ia tertawa, Feliciano dan Lovina tidaklah terpengaruh. Mereka tetap memasang wajah tajam nan menusuk termenakutkan yang mereka bisa tampilkan. "Kalian keluarlah, barangkali mereka masih takut," perintah sang kapten lembut pada anak buahnya. Para awak kapal yang membawa dua _mermaid_ ke kabin kapten itu menurut dan keluar dengan patuh.

Kali ini, sang kapten berada bertiga saja di ruangan itu. Ia berjongkok di hadapan keduanya, "namaku Antonio, kalian siapa?" tanyanya pelan. Tak bermaksud menyakiti mereka.

"Kau tak berhak tahu!" sahut Lovina, dengan berani membentak kapten itu. Sedangkan adiknya hanya diam, ketakutan.

Menepuk tangannya, Antonio tetap tersenyum. Dengan tatapan dari kedua _mermaid_ yang memandangnya bingung. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. "Oh, tentu aku berhak," ia berkata, angkuh sedikit mungkin bisa membuat para _mermaid_ ini luluh. "Aku berhak tahu nama kalian. Kalian sudah tahu namaku," lanjutnya.

Dalam aturan Kerajaan Laut, memang benar kata Antonio, seseorang berhak tahu nama orang lain jika orang itu tahu nama lawan bicaranya. Dan Lovina beserta Feliciano sadar akan hal itu. "Lovina…" sang _mermaid_ yang lebih tua menyahut pelan.

Antonio tersenyum puas. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada _mermaid_ yang lebih kecil. "Dan kau?" ia bertanya ramah, "Feliciano," _mermaid_ cilik itu menjawab singkat.

Sang kapten berdiri, menyentuh bibir tipisnya dengan bingung. "Kalian tak punya marga?" tanyanya. "Kau pun tak menyebutkan margamu," balas Lovina ketus.

"Ah, ya. Kalian benar, satu barang harus dibayar dengan satu harga. Maafkan aku, kalian boleh pergi," ucapnya. Membuat Lovina dan Feliciano tak lagi memandangnya ketus. Hanya tatapan bingung yang ada.

Keduanya berpandangan, "kau tak ingin menjual kami?" tanya Lovina. Setahunya, jika ada kapal yang menemukan dan menangkap _mermaid_, maka _mermaid_ yang ditangkap akan dijual dengan harga yang sangat tinggi, apalagi jika _mermaid_ itu dijual dalam keadaan hidup.

Sebagai jawaban, kapten itu tersenyum kembali. Ia lalu menggeleng singkat, "kalian punya keluarga?" Antonio balik bertanya. Ia melihat reaksi keduanya dengan maklum, Lovina yang mengangkat kedua alisnya, dan Feliciano yang kebingungan. Lalu, bersamaan, mereka mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Nah," sang kapten berucap. "Tak seperti kalian, aku tak memiliki keluarga. Karena itulah aku bisa bebas berkelana ke mana pun yang aku mau. Kalau menjual kalian, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana khawatirnya mereka, aku tak bisa merasakannya karena aku tak punya keluarga."

Lovina dan Feliciano terperangah. Di luar dugaan, orang ini baik hati, padahal ia memiliki anak buah yang berwajah dan bersikap menakutkan. Tapi entah kenapa, mereka mempunyai kapten yang baik seperti Antonio. Sama seperti penampilan dan wajahnya yang terlihat ramah.

Memang benar kata Lovina, tak semua manusia itu jahat.

Kemudian, tanpa keduanya sadari, Antonio melepas jaring yang menangkap mereka. Kapten itu membawa keduanya keluar, dan membebaskan mereka kembali ke laut.

"Apa yang Kapten lakukan?" teriakan panik para awak kapalnya membuat Antonio harus sabar menjelaskannya. "Mereka punya keluarga," katanya, memberikan mereka alasan logis agar tak jadi menangkap kedua _mermaid_ itu kembali.

"Kita bisa dapat uang dalam jumlah besar kalau menjual mereka. Apalagi kita dapat dua, bukan hanya satu!" mereka memprotes. Antonio menyahut ramah, "bagaimana kalau seandainya kalian punya adik atau saudara yang ada di rumah. Kemudian mereka dijual oleh orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, apa yang kalian rasakan?"

Hening.

Diam.

"Kapten benar…" gumam mereka satu per satu. Meskipun kecewa karena tak dapat harta, mungkin mereka sudah agak lebih tenang sekarang. "Kita bisa dapat harta yang besar lain kali," kapten mereka itu tersenyum seperti biasa.

Lalu, Lovina dan Feliciano bebas.

Betapa beruntung hidup mereka.

.

"Dari mana saja kalian?"

Lovina dan Feliciano memang sudah menduga akan terjadinya hal ini. Sang raja, kakek mereka, akan memarahi pewaris tahta Kerajaan Laut jika ia membawa adiknya pergi keluar dari lingkungan kerajaan. Apalagi, jika mereka ketahuan diculik oleh para bajak laut, dan hampir dijual oleh mereka.

"Kalian tidak pergi ke permukaan, 'kan?" mereka berdua tahu, atau setidaknya, hanya Lovina yang tahu, kalau daerah permukaan adalah wilayah yang sangat tabu untuk didatangi oleh kaum _mermaid_.

Lovina tak sanggup menjawab. Sungguh, ia benar-benar lupa akan peraturan daerah permukaan itu. Ia hanya peduli untuk membawa Feliciano ke dunia atas, karena ia juga diperlihatkan ke permukaan oleh ayahnya ketika ia seumur dengan adiknya itu.

"Jawab, Lovina!" sang kakek membentak. Membuat Lovina yang sejak tadi ketakutan jadi tambah merinding. "Tidak…" lirihnya, ia sangat tahu jika itu adalah sebuah kebohongan besar.

Sang kakek tersenyum puas. "Aku tahu kau anak baik yang akan tak akan menunjukkan keburukan pada adikmu, Lovina. Berilah contoh yang bagus untuknya, karena kau adalah pewaris tahta," pandangan sang raja melembut, ia mengusap kepala kedua cucu tersayangnya, lalu berenang meninggalkan keduanya.

Feliciano mendongak, menatap bingung kakaknya, yang sedang menahan rasa takut akan bentakan kakeknya. "Kenapa Kakak bohong?" ia bertanya, dengan pandangan polos khas anak umur empat tahun.

Lovina menggeleng, ini tak bisa dijelaskan. Adiknya tak perlu tahu apa-apa. Ia hanya mengajak, ia yang akan bertanggung jawab jika ketahuan mereka pergi ke dunia atas. "Tidak ada apa-apa," sang kakak menjawab.

Yah, untung saja kapten itu baik. Kalau tidak, mungkin mereka sudah berada di dalam sel perlelangan.

"Antonio, ya?" Lovina berumam pelan. Terlalu pelan hingga hanya ia sendiri yang mendengarnya.

.

Sejak hari itu, Lovina tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Antonio. Rambut cokelatnya, mata hijaunya, kulit gelapnya, semuanya. Kebaikan hati kapten bajak laut yang ramah itu membuat namanya terus terngiang di telinga Lovina. Terbayang dalam setiap kali ia melangkah. Terlihat setiap kali ia mengerjapkan mata.

Ah, entah apa yang Lovina rasakan saat ini. Dirinya sendiri juga tak mengerti. Mungkin rasa kagum sesaat yang membuatnya terus memikirkan sang objek.

Tapi, sungguh. Setiap memikirkan Antonio, Lovina merasa senang.

Ia ingin melihat Antonio lagi. Ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Ingin menyentuhnya. Ingin berbicara dengan normal bersamanya.

Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan statusnya sebagai pewaris tahta. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah bersama Antonio. Bertemu dengannya, dan berbicara dengan kapten itu.

'Tapi, tak mungkin bisa dalam wujud ini,' ia berpikir. 'Nanti manusia lain yang melihat bisa menjualku, iya kalau mereka baik seperti Antonio, kalau jahat seperti anak buahnya yang ingin menjualku demi harta? Aku harus cari cara lain supaya bisa bertemu dengan Antonio.'

'Benar juga, aku bahkan belum mengucapkan terima kasih padanya,' Lovina tiba-tiba teringat, ia memang belum berterima kasih pada Antonio karena telah menyelamatkannya.

"Nona Lovina, saya perhatikan dari tadi Anda melamun terus. Apa yang terjadi?" mata Lovina membulat. Ia baru sadar kalau sedari tadi ada pelayannya di belakang tubuhnya. Sedang menyisiri rambut panjangnya.

"Aku sendiri juga tak begitu mengerti…" lirih Lovina. Pelayan itu masih sibuk menyisir rambutnya, "aku terus memikirkan seseorang akhir-akhir ini. Tak bisa berhenti," ia melanjutkan.

Gerakan tangan sang pelayan berhenti, "apa dia laki-laki?" tanya si pelayan. Lovina menoleh ke belakang, "aku tak tahu… karena ia manusia."

"M-manusia?" tiba-tiba sang pelayan tercekat. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah, Lovina segera berseru, "kumohon! Rahasiakan ini dari kakek! Aku ingin bertemu dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada manusia itu! Aku selamat berkatnya!"

Pelayan itu bimbang. "Nona benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan manusia itu?" sebagai ganti perasaan bimbangnya, pelayan itu bertanya. Disambut dengan anggukan lemah tak bersemangat dari nonanya. "Aku ingin berterima kasih pada manusia itu," ia menjawab kemudian.

"Baiklah, Nona Lovina…" lalu sang pelayan tersenyum. Disertai ucapan terima kasih dari sang pewaris tahta.

"Tapi, kalau saya sarankan," sang pelayan berhenti. Lovina memandanginya, menunggu lanjutan, "ada penyihir laut di ujung wilayah kerajaan. Ia mungkin bisa membantu Anda. Saya permisi dulu."

Lalu pintu tertutup seiring dengan perginya sang pelayan.

Lovina termenung, memikirkan perkataan pelayannya. 'Mungkin penyihir laut memang bisa membantu, siapa tahu dia punya cara agar aku dapat bertemu dengan Antonio,' pikirnya, sudah membulatkan tekad dan hati untuk bertemu dengan sang penyihir yang dimaksud.

Karena itulah, Lovina memutuskan untuk menyelinap diam-diam keluar istana. Kali ini ia hanya sendiri, tak membawa Feliciano. Karena ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan adiknya itu, seperti misalnya bayaran yang ingin diminta oleh penyihir berupa apa yang dibawa Lovina kala itu.

"Di sini?" Lovina bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. _Mermaid_ itu melihat susunan batu yang membentuk gundukan. Bukan gua, ini lebih sederhana dan pendek, serta hanya ditutupi oleh rumput laut yang menjalar ke bawah.

Penasaran, Lovina mencoba masuk. "Permisi…" ia bergumam, merasa sedikit takut tatkala melihat sekelilingnya menjadi agak menyeramkan. Lovina terus memasuki susunan batu mirip gua itu, ia sangat penasaran dengan penyihir yang dikatakan oleh pelayannya. Ingin membuktikan dengan matanya sendiri, siapa tahu penyihir itu dapat mengabulkan keinginannya bertemu kembali dengan Antonio, dan berterima kasih pada sang kapten bajak laut.

"!"

"Selamat datang…" tenggorokan Lovina tercekat. Tepat di hadapannya, cahaya merah menerangi sang sosok penyihir, dengan alis luar biasa tebal dan jubah hitam panjang yang menutupi tubuhnya. Entah apa penyihir itu, mungkin _mermaid_ juga sepertinya, tetapi dalam pemikiran Lovina, yang pasti penyihir itu sama sekali tak kelihatan seperti perempuan.

Berusaha bersikap datar, Lovina mencoba menyahut, "ha-halo…" meskipun bibirnya sangat bergetar ketika mengucapkan itu.

Mata hijau sang penyihir mengerling, "apa yang kau inginkan, Nona?" ia bertanya. Walau nadanya ramah, Lovina tidak merasakan hal itu.

_Mermaid_ itu merasa tak ingin menceritakan apa yang ia alami, tapi ia harus. Akhirnya, Lovina menceritakan semuanya pada sang penyihir.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Antonio lagi?" tanya Lovina. Ia menatap lurus dengan pandangan penuh harap pada sang penyihir, "bisakah aku menjadi manusia, dan bertemu dengannya?" ulangnya, lebih menekankan keinginannya.

Sang penyihir berpikir sejenak. "Bisa," ia menjawab, setelah jeda beberapa detik. "Kita adakan permainan untuk itu," lanjutnya, membuat kedua alis cokelat Lovina mengernyit.

"Permainan apa?" bahunya melemas, ia takut akan mengorbankan keluarganya jika menyanggupi permainan yang diajukan sang penyihir.

"Kau akan kuubah menjadi manusia, tetapi ber-_gender_ laki-laki," mata _auburn_ Lovina membulat. Tidak percaya, "t-tunggu! Ku-kurasa, Antonio juga laki-laki! Kalau begini…"

"Kau harus mendapatkan cintamu selama tujuh hari, jika tidak, kau akan menjadi buih di laut. Tidak akan kembali menjadi _mermaid_ seperti semula," tanpa peduli protes keras Lovina, penyihir itu tetap melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

Lovina terdiam, berpikir keras. Jika menjadi manusia namun ber-_gender_ laki-laki, ia tak akan bisa menemui Antonio, dan berkata bahwa dialah _mermaid_ yang pernah diselamatkan oleh kapten bajak laut itu, bisa-bisa Antonio memandangnya jijik, tapi jika ia tak menjadi manusia, selamanya ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Antonio lagi.

Tapi, yang jadi masalah untuknya, adalah bahwa ia harus mendapatkan hati Antonio, agar ia kembali menjadi _mermaid_. Kalau ia tak bisa memenuhi itu, ia tak akan bisa kembali seperti semula.

Lovina menghela napas panjang. Sungguh, ia hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Antonio, bukan untuk mengejar cintanya.

Namun, mungkin ia memang telah jatuh pada pesona kapten baik hati itu. Oh, entahlah.

"Keputusanmu, Nona?" sang penyihir menunggu. Sebenarnya ia tidak mempermasalahkan Lovina mau atau tidak untuk mengikuti 'permainan'nya, ia hanya berusaha membantu sebisanya.

Ragu-ragu, Lovina mengangguk lemah. Bagaimanapun, ia harus bertemu dengan Antonio, dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Dan juga, untuk mendapatkan hati Antonio, yang pikirnya, tak akan mungkin didapatkan karena pasti Antonio menginginkan wanita. Jadi, setelah ia menjadi manusia ber-_gender_ laki-laki, ia hanya akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Antonio, dan menghilang.

Tragis?

Memang.

Ia tak pernah menyangka, ingin menjadi manusia ternyata sesulit ini.

Sang penyihir memberinya ramuan. Lovina menerima ramuan tersebut dengan tangan bergetar. "Pergilah ke permukaan, minum ramuan itu begitu kau telah sampai di daratan. Semoga beruntung, Nona," ucap sang penyihir ketika Lovina sudah berenang ke atas.

.

.

.

Lovina membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Ia merasa sangat pusing dalam hal ini. Sangat pusing. Bahkan dinding putih yang ada di depannya pun serasa berputar.

Eh? Ia mengerjapkan matanya.

Dinding putih? Sekali lagi.

"Eh!" pekik Lovina, terkejut. Lebih terkejut lagi mendapati suaranya sekarang lebih berat dan rendah, serta ia tak merasakan lagi rambutnya yang biasanya tergerai hingga punggung.

Tapi, ia segera sadar. Kalau ramuan dari penyihir itu telah membuatnya menjadi manusia, tepatnya, menjadi laki-laki.

Ya ampun…

Dari arah pintu, seseorang masuk dengan mengenakan pakaian serba putih dan menggenggam pulpen serta papan seukuran kertas. "Sudah sadar, Tuan?" orang itu bertanya pada Lovina. Sepertinya dia seorang perawat.

"Y-ya… di mana aku?" Lovina balik bertanya, merasa tidak yakin dengan keadaannya sekarang. "Di rumah sakit, Anda pingsan di pantai utara negara ini, untung saja ada seseorang yang berbaik hati mengantar Anda ke sini. Sekarang bagaimana perasaan Anda? Sudah lebih baikan?" Lovina tersentak. "Baik…" lalu ia menjawab sekenanya.

Ia sekarang manusia.

Ia ada di sebuah negara manusia.

Ia tak mengerti tata peraturan di negara manusia.

"Nama Anda?" perawat itu membuka tutup pulpennya, hendak menuliskan nama yang akan diucapkan oleh Lovina. Merasa tak mungkin mengucapkan nama 'Lovina' –dan menurutnya, nama itu terdengar sangat feminin sekali, sedangkan ia sekarang telah menjadi seorang laki-laki-, Lovina berpikir sedikit. Lalu akhirnya menjawab,

"Lovi… no… Vargas…" katanya terbata.

Sang perawat mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Tuan Vargas. Kami akan merawat Anda selama beberapa hari, jika sudah diizinkan pulang, Anda bisa pulang. Saya permisi," perawat itu berbalik, dan dengan ramah menutup pintu.

Lovina, atau mungkin panggil saja ia Lovino mulai sekarang, menghela napas lega. Setidaknya perawat tadi tak bertanya yang aneh-aneh tentang namanya yang bagi dirinya sendiri pun masih terdengar feminin. Kali ini, ia beruntung.

Dan ia beruntung pula karena berada di sini.

Hei, bukankah kata perawat itu ada seseorang yang membawanya ke sini?

Ternyata, Lovino memang beruntung.

"Sekarang, aku harus mencari Antonio…" ia menggumam, sendirian.

.

Atas izin dokter dan perawat yang merawatnya sejak kemarin, Lovino keluar mencari angin segar –sebenarnya itu hanya alasannya- di sekeliling rumah sakit. Ia sebenarnya ingin menjelajahi negeri itu, dengan harapan bisa bertemu dengan Antonio, tapi keinginannya pupus ketika dokter yang merawatnya itu hanya memperbolehkannya keliling halaman, bukan keliling kota apalagi negara.

"Yah, aku harus bersyukur juga masih bisa dibolehkan keluar…" ia berlirih. Meskipun dalam hati kesal juga. Ia kan tidak apa-apa, hanya pingsan di tepi pantai saja. Orang rumah sakit benar-benar berlebihan.

Lovino tak berharap yang muluk-muluk, belum tentu juga Antonio ada di negara ini. Karena Antonio adalah kapten, terlebih, kapten bajak laut, belum tentu akan menetap di suatu negara dalam waktu lama.

Tapi, berpikir sedikit tentang hal yang positif tak mungkin dilarang, 'kan?

Lovino berjalan di koridor. Bagi manusia baru seperti dirinya, berjalan adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Awalnya perawat menawarkan kursi roda untuknya, tapi ia menolak karena tak mengerti apa itu kursi roda. Jadinya ia kesulitan berjalan seperti sekarang, dan harus berpegangan pada sesuatu –entah itu tembok atau pegangan tangga- ketika melangkah.

Selangkah demi selangkah, Lovino harus memegang sesuatu saat berjalan, rasanya kesal juga. Ia ingin berjalan tanpa bantuan, tanpa pegangan, karena itulah kali ini ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, menjaga keseimbangan diri.

Satu langkah.

"Berhasil…" ia menggumam. Lalu berjalan kembali.

Dua langkah.

Sejauh ini, aman-aman saja.

Tiga langkah.

Empat.

Lima.

"Berha-"

Bruk.

"-sil… ?"

'Eh? Aku melayang, ya? Kenapa tidak sakit?" Lovino bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tadinya, ia berhasil berjalan sebanyak lima langkah, sampai di langkah keenam, tubuhnya oleng dan seketika itu juga jatuh menghantam lantai.

Tapi, itu 'seharusnya'.

'Seharusnya' ia memang menghantam lantai.

Lovino membuka matanya, perlahan. Memastikan ia ada di dalam mimpi atau tidak.

"A-Antonio!" pekiknya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Itu Antonio yang dicarinya!

Pemuda yang menolong Lovino itu memandangnya bingung. "Kau siapa? Kenapa tahu namaku?" ia bertanya, lembut tapi terdengar menuntut.

Sedetik kemudian, Lovino membatu. 'Benar juga,' pikirnya. 'Antonio tidak tahu aku karena sekarang aku manusia, apalagi sudah berwujud laki-laki. Apa yang harus kukatakan?' Lovino membatin, berpikir keras tentang kebohongan yang harus ia katakan. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu terlintas di benaknya, 'oh, iya. Laki-laki, 'kan biasanya ketus dan galak, bagaimana kalau kucoba galak padanya saja.'

"Ah, aku tahu dari mana namamu, 'kan bukan urusanmu!" seru Lovino, mengejutkan Antonio yang membelalakkan matanya. "Aku ini siapa, juga bukan urusanmu, 'kan! Jadi lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku, Sialan!" ia berteriak lagi, tidak terlalu keras, tapi mampu membuat pandangan pasien, perawat, dan dokter yang kebetulan mendengar jadi menatap mereka dengan curiga.

Sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Antonio segera melepaskan tangannya. Lovino cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dari pemuda itu, kemudian menyingkir dengan seluruh rasa penyesalan di hati. 'Uh… kenapa aku bilang begitu? Aku bodoh sekali!' batinnya menyesal.

Bruk.

Dan Lovino terjatuh lagi, karena melupakan kalau ia belum benar-benar bisa berjalan. Mengakibatkan tubuhnya terjerembab dengan tidak elit ke lantai koridor rumah sakit yang putih dan dingin. "Uuh… Sakit…" gumamnya sendirian.

Lagi, sebuah tangan berkulit gelap terjulur untuk menolongnya. Mau tak mau, Lovino menyambut uluran tangan itu, ia merasa malu karena ditolong kembali oleh Antonio, padahal ia telah berkata ketus pada pemuda itu.

"Kalau tak bisa, jangan dipaksa…" komentar Antonio, tulus ingin membantu daripada mengejek. Ia menaikkan tubuh Lovino dari lantai, dan memapahnya.

Lovino memutar mata, enggan menunjukkan sikap berterima kasih, "ya, terima kasih," walau akhirnya ia mengucapkan kata itu juga.

Antonio membawa Lovino duduk di samping pintu kamar rumah sakit. Secara reflek, kedua kaki Lovino terangkat ke atas bangku dan tertekuk dengan anggun bak perempuan. Mata hijau Antonio sedikit melebar ketika Lovino mengangkat kakinya itu, "kau kenapa duduk seperti itu?" ia bertanya, lebih karena heran dibandingkan terkejut.

Kali ini, mata Lovino yang mengernyit heran pada Antonio, "kenapa? Duduk seperti ini nyaman, kok. Aku sering duduk begini, memangnya masalah buatmu?" balas Lovino ketus, masih seketus yang tadi, dan ia dengan santai dan tenangnya menjawab seperti itu pada Antonio yang telah memandangnya bingung.

"Tidak, sih. Tapi rasanya aneh saja, kau terlihat seperti banci dengan kaki menyilang begitu," ucap Antonio, tak sadar kalau itu adalah kata yang kasar.

Lovino memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "benarkah?" tanyanya balik, lalu mengembalikan posisinya kembali seperti semula, duduk layaknya biasa. Ia pikir, semua posisi duduk itu sama. Tak ada bedanya antara laki-laki dan perempuan seperti di Kerajaan Laut.

Ternyata, jadi manusia sesulit ini. Banyak etika yang belum ia pahami. Bahkan untuk duduk saja rasanya repot sekali.

"Hihi," Lovino mendengar sedikit tawa pelan dari arah sebelahnya. Ia menoleh untuk memastikan perkiraannya, benar saja, Antonio kini sedang menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" Lovino bertanya, masih seketus yang tadi.

Antonio menoleh, menatap mata Lovino lurus, "tidak. Hanya, caramu membalas perkataanku lucu," katanya, masih dengan sedikit tawa di antara gaya bicaranya.

Lovino menatap balik mata Antonio, menunjukkan bahwa yang ia katakan tidak lucu.

Hening.

Diam.

Selama beberapa menit, mereka saling memandang.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu? Apa kita dulu saling kenal?" Antonio, yang pertama sadar, menyadari kalau Lovino seperti orang yang pernah ia kenal. "Kau ingat aku?" hampir saja Lovino bersorak girang, karena ternyata Antonio mengingatnya.

Pemuda bermata hijau itu mengernyitkan dahinya, berpikir sedikit, "maaf. Aku lupa. Tapi aku tahu pasti pernah melihatmu, sungguh!" kata Antonio, seperti meminta maaf pada Lovino.

"Aku Lovina! _Mermaid_ yang pernah kau tolong!" Lovina sedikit berbisik agar tak kedengaran manusia lain. Antonio memandangnya sedikit, "Lovina…" gumamnya, mencoba mengingat nama itu.

Tak lama, Antonio menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak…" ucapnya. "Lovina itu _mermaid_ perempuan. Bukan laki-laki…" ia terus menggumam tanpa sadar. Sampai akhirnya…

"Akh! Kau Lovina?" serunya heboh. Sekaligus tidak percaya, "tapi, 'kan… Lovina itu…" dahinya semakin mengernyit pusing memikirkan perkataan pemuda di depannya.

"Aku berubah… untuk menemui Antonio…" kata Lovino pelan. Ia menunduk, menutupi seluruh wajahnya agar Antonio tak melihat ekspresinya. "Bagaimana caranya?" alis Antonio naik sebelah.

Lovino tak berani menjawab. "Rahasia," katanya jahil. Antonio menggaruk kepalanya dan memijit pelipisnya, tak ada yang ia mengerti sedikit pun dari apa yang Lovino katakan.

"Ini. Tidak. Masuk. Akal…" katanya perlahan. Sangat perlahan, karena pikirnya ia tidak akan dimaafkan kalau sampai ketahuan Lovino.

.

Antonio, yang semula menginap di rumah sakit ini karena ada awak kapalnya yang cedera, dan membutuhkan bantuan medis. Ia dengan terpaksa menyamarkan kapalnya menjadi kapal dagang, beruntung harta yang mereka ambil di pulau sebelumnya cukup untuk biaya pengobatan awak-awak kapalnya.

Pada awalnya, semua berjalan lancar. Dan tidak ada yang mengganggunya, itu pemikirannya.

Yah, hidup Antonio kini menjadi sedikit lebih ramai, karena sejak hari di mana ia bertemu Lovino –yang mengaku sebagai Lovina, _mermaid_ yang pernah ia tolong-, pemuda itu terus menempel padanya. Seperti parasit, sebab Lovino harus memegang sesuatu ketika berjalan, dan itu sungguh membuatnya kerepotan.

"Permainan?" tanya Antonio sedikit heran. 'Apa lagi yang diucapkannya sekarang? Dari waktu itu, penjelasannya membuatku benar-benar bingung…' batin Antonio saat Lovino menjelaskan tentang 'permainan' yang ia setujui bersama seorang penyihir untuk menjadi manusia.

"Iya!" sahut Lovino girang. "Kalau tak mau percaya juga tak apa, sih. Aku tak memaksa, kok. Tapi aku memang menyetujui 'permainan' si penyihir. Dan itu membuatku seperti sekarang," ucapnya, mengangkat bahunya yang sekarang telah menjadi bidang.

Antonio tertegun, ia memang tak menemukan tanda-tanda kebohongan di mata Lovino, tapi ia masih tak yakin dengan pemuda itu. "Kau tidak bohong, 'kan?" Antonio menyadari, kalau ia menanyakan itu lebih dari lima puluh kali sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak percaya padaku? _Hell_, ternyata kau masih tak percaya padaku, dasar," ujar Lovino sambil memutar mata. Ia sengaja mengumpat, agar terdengar seperti laki-laki di mata orang yang melihat mereka berdua.

'Aku sadar, menjadi manusia –apalagi laki-laki- ternyata sangat sulit tingkat neraka!' batinnya penuh berapi-api, rupanya umpatan itu sampai merasuk dalam hatinya, padahal ia baru menjadi manusia selama kurang dari lima hari.

Mungkin karena pengaruh para _mermaid_ pengawal laki-laki di istana, yang notabene suka mengumpat, membuatnya berpikir semua laki-laki baik _mermaid_ atau manusia juga suka mengumpat? Oh entahlah, hanya Lovino yang tahu.

Sekali lagi, dan entah sudah yang keberapa kali, Antonio memijit pelipisnya, pusing. Lovino sangat sukses membuat kepalanya sakit hingga ke akar-akarnya. Hingga ke sel-sel otaknya. Hingga ke pelosok-pelosok syarafnya.

.

"Antonio!"

"Cukup, Lovino…" sanggah Antonio saat Lovino memanggilnya, hendak menghampirinya. Ini sudah hari ketujuh. Hari terakhir yang disetujui Lovino dan penyihir itu. Lovino berhenti, ia memang sudah bisa berjalan layaknya manusia biasa, tapi karena syaraf kakinya masih belum beradaptasi, ia belum bisa mendadak berhenti atau berlari.

"K-kenapa?" ia bertanya. Bingung dengan sikap Antonio yang tiba-tiba berubah. "Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu berubah menjadi manusia. Entah itu demi aku atau apa pun, aku tak peduli. Yang pasti, bisakah, mulai sekarang, berhenti menggangguku?"

Lovino merasa kaku, kakinya lemas. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi sementara Antonio tetap berdiri, meluapkan seluruh emosi yang ditahannya selama enam hari belakangan.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, sungguh. Tapi aku mohon jangan ganggu aku. Tak seperti dirimu, aku tak punya keluarga, seperti yang telah kukatakan waktu itu, sedangkan kau punya, kau tak bisa meninggalkan mereka," lanjut sang pemuda bermata hijau. Lovino hanya bisa diam dan seluruh umpatan yang telah ia hapalkan ia ucapkan dalam hati saja.

"Kumohon, berhentilah. Aku dan kau berbeda. Kau _mermaid_, dan aku manusia asli. Kita hidup berbeda," kata Antonio, sembari memegang pundak Lovino erat.

"Aku tahu, kau melakukannya demi aku. Sekarang aku tahu aku percaya padamu, entah kenapa. Tapi bisakah kau-"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Antonio!"

Lovino memotong dengan cepat sebelum Antonio sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pemuda bermata _auburn_ jernih itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Antonio karena telah membantuku! Aku selalu tak punya kesempatan karena melihat wajah Antonio yang sangat terlihat kesal padaku!"

Antonio terdiam, ia hanya mencengkeram pundak Lovino dengan agak keras, supaya pemuda di hadapannya ini tidak merasa kesakitan.

"Aku ingin dekat dengan Antonio, karena kata penyihir itu, kalau aku bisa mendapat hati Antonio, barulah aku dapat kembali menjadi _mermaid_. Jika tidak, aku akan menjadi buih di laut, menghilang di kegelapan laut sendirian…"

"Dan aku menyadari, kalau aku menyukai Antonio…" Lovino memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

Lalu, ia merasakan, pelukan hangat dari orang yang ia sukai. Dari Antonio. "Aku juga suka padamu… tapi bukan dalam bentuk manusia ataupun bentuk _mermaid_," katanya, pelan nan terkesan dingin.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Lovino polos. "Aku suka padamu, dalam bentuk apa pun…" balas Antonio lembut.

"Kau suka aku walau aku laki-laki?" tanya Lovino lagi. Antonio melepas pelukannya, dan tersenyum sembari mengangguk. "Terima kasih…" ucap Lovino balas tersenyum.

Senyum keduanya buyar ketika Lovino merasa sesak napas, "air…" gumamnya, menggapai-gapai angin untuk meminta air. Antonio segera menggendongnya, mencarikan air untuk Lovino. Tapi, pemuda itu menggeleng. "Bukan, tapi laut…" katanya, dengan segala sesak pada napasnya.

Antonio menceburkan Lovino ke air laut pantai dekat kapalnya berlabuh. Dengan segera, kaki Lovino berubah kembali menjadi _mermaid_. Dan ia kembali menjadi perempuan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?" tanya Antonio, merunduk agar bisa bicara lebih dekat dengan Lovino –atau Lovina-. "Adikku…" jawab Lovina.

"Adikku memiliki cermin yang bisa melihat keberadaan orang lain yang diinginkan. Aku akan melihatmu dengan cermin itu, lalu aku yang akan menemuimu…"

Antonio mengangguk paham. Ia bisa bertemu Lovina di mana pun asalkan _mermaid_ itu menginginkannya. Dan baginya, itu cukup, karena dunia mereka berbeda.

FIN.


End file.
